Ignored Love Song
by kris-kaminari
Summary: 4 years after the death of Naruto and 2 years after the defeat of the Akatsuki, Sakura wishes nothing but the death of Sasuke. NaruxSakuxSasu my second fanfic. pls review so I can improve my writings.. tnx!
1. A MORNING LIKE NO OTHER

Chapter 1- A MORNING LIKE NO OTHER

Running through a dark corridor and looking from one room to another, Sakura thinks of the battle of Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End which unfortunately led to the death of Naruto. With tears flowing from her eyes, she remembered the way that Kakashi brought the severely wounded Naruto back to Konoha and the way that she cried as she begged Tsunade to do everything she can to revive Naruto but Tsunade closed her eyes and Tsunade remained silent and Sakura falls down to her knees and cried. As Sakura continues on running and searching, she stumbled unto a strange room and in that room, someone wearing a kage robe told her, "I've been waiting for you."

Sakura suddenly risen up from her bed and whispered to herself as sweat drips from her face, "Was that just a dream?"

Sakura stood up and opened her curtains but before she left her room, she looked at the picture of Team 7 and when she was about to return it to its original position, she mouthed as if she was talking to someone in the picture.

As Sakura heads to Tsunade's office, she was surprised to see Shikamaru who just returned from a month-long mission.

"Ahh, Shikamaru-kun! You're ba…ck…" Sakura was surprised to see a familiar face who is with Shikamaru

"Temari-san! So... did you two really went on a mission or… heheh"

"Sakura-chan! We…did go on a Joint Mission" said Shikamaru as he blushes

"He's…right! We did go on a joint mission" added Temari as she blushes also

"Ahh, I see… AH! Sorry Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san, Tsunade-sama is actually waiting for me, I better go now. See you later!" Sakura quickly ran to Tsunade's office

"sigh, Ever since she became the assistant of Shizune-san and became a full-pledge Jonin, you won't really be able to talk to her that much. How troublesome for her."

"I couldn't agree more.."

At Tsunade's Office…

"Sakura! I have been waiting for you." said Tsunade with an unusual calm voice

"Sorry I'm late. Is there a problem, Tsunade-sama?"

"Nothing, Sakura but after many months of waiting, it has finally come." replied Tsunade.

"Wha…What has come?" asked Sakura with a noticeable feeling of nervousness

"After many months of searching, the Konoha special search team has finally found the whereabouts of the missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke."

As Sakura hears the name of Sasuke, she falls down to her knees with some tears dripping from her eyes as she whispers his name.

"Sorry to tell you this but the great advisers and I have all decided to execute Sasuke. We thought that it would be hard for you if you were not the one who would kill him so we decided to entrust this mission to you."

Sakura firmly stands up and said, "Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'll leave early in the morning tomorrow."

"What do you mean by I? Of course, there are some who will help you."

"Huh? But the only opponent is Sasuke."

"Actually, other than Sasuke, there are 4 more opponents. They are Deidara, Itachi, Sasori and Kisame. The Search team has been intercepted by them but luckily, they were able to retreat."

"But how is that possible?!"

"Since Sasuke is the apprentice of Orochimaru, He must have taught Sasuke how to use Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei, the technique that Orochimaru used to revive the first and second Hokage and fought the Third."

"I guess that'll trouble. But who will help me in this mission, Tsunade-sama?"

Shizune suddenly enters the room and said

"Tsunade-sama, they're all here!"

"Good timing, Shizune, Let them in. Sakura, they will be the ones who will help you in this mission"

"Wow!" Sakura shouted with a big smile on her face

"Well, all of them are already here. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Temari. I've chosen them because somehow, they are connected with Sasuke."

"But, Tsunade-sama, who will be the leader for this mission?" asks Tenten

"Yeah, I really don't want FOREHEAD-GIRL to be the leader."said Ino and laughs

"Well, I don't want to have a PIG as a leader!" shouted Sakura with a grin on her face.

"sigh, They never change." said Shikamaru.

"Regardless of the position, I'm appointing Nara Shikamaru as the leader for this mission."

"As expected." Said Neji with his usual calm voice.

"To be on another tough mission, my flame of Youth is burning up again!" said Lee who is getting pretty excited

"Enough with all the talking, I'm now going to orient you with this mission. This isn't just any ordinary mission, this is a mission to kill Sasuke." Tsunade said with her eyes closed

"But…Tsunade-sama, killing a Konoha Ninja is like…"

"I know Hinata but it can't be helped because after inheriting all of Orochimaru's powers and even Orochimaru's crave for strength, we won't know what he can do to Konoha plus he killed Naruto"

The room was silent but Sakura raised her voice and said

"I know Sasuke became a part of us but don't you realize that he ruined our lives! Especially Naruto's. That is why… That is why… I want to KILL HIM.."

---------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Painful Mixed Emotions

Intro:

As Sakura patiently waits for her companions in the mission, Tsunade arrived bringing a terrible news. Because of this, Sakura had to go alone to Sasuke. But as she explores the hideout of Sasuke, she meets someone new and thanks to this guy, she was able to find the door leading to what she seeks.


	2. PAINFUL MIXED EMOTIONS

Chapter 2: PAINFUL MIXED EMOTIONS

Running through a dim-lighted corridor and glancing from one room to another, Sakura along with a shadowy man searches for someone Sakura met before, someone she mingled with, she talked with, she laughed with, and she cried with and even quarreled with. As Sakura and the shadowy man continue on running and searching, the two stumbled on a strange room and in that strange room, a man wearing a kage robe tells Sakura, 'I've been waiting for you." Sakura was stunned and closed her eyes wishing that what she saw was never real but as she opens her eyes, she sees the man wearing a kage robe and the shadowy man both soaked in blood, lying on the ground and unconscious, and Sakura shouted and as she was about to cover her eyes with her hands, she saw herself, holding a kunai with blood dripping from its edge. She can't help herself from screaming at the top of her lungs and then suddenly, one of the unconscious men told her in a dying voice, "Sakura, I don't know if you've realized it before but I really love just like him and I'm very sorry for all the troubles I've caused you. I…I…I…love you."

Sakura suddenly rises up from her bed with sweat dripping from her face. As she wipes off all the sweat from her face, she stand up and packs all the things she need for the mission. As she was about to head out of her room, she whispered to herself saying, "But… how?"

Sakura arrived at the Konoha main gate with a pale face which is a noticeable sign that she was really affected by the strange dream and that she is pretty nervous. Looking at the forest outside the main gate, Sakura patiently waited for her companions but as she waited, someone called out her name and when she turned around, it was none other than Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, why… why are you here?" Sakura felt more nervous than she was just a while ago.

"Sakura, I have a bad news. I have just received a letter brought by a strange eagle I have never seen before. According to the letter, if we want to see Sasuke again, we have to send you, Sakura, without anyone accompanying you to the place where our search team saw the 4 akatsuki members. If the condition is not accomplished, the akatsuki members will attack Konoha."

"Wha…What is he thinking?"

"I know that this mission will make more challenging for you despite the fact that you are the only one who will do this mission but I know that you can complete this mission. Not only that you're my best student but also, your strength and skills are a step-near to mine."

"Thanks for the compliment, Tsunade-sama. I guess, I better be going. Goodbye!"

Sakura hastily ran towards the woods and she heads towards the Valley of the End with eyes showing that she is really determined to finally face Sasuke once again.

As Sakura ran towards the woods, Tsunade whispered to herself, "Naruto, now you'll see how much Sakura has grown. I'm sure that you'll protect her no matter what and after holding it in throughout the 4 years that you were gone; I was able to fulfill my promise. Now, it's about time that…"

A night has passed and Sakura finally arrived at the Valley of the End without encountering any ambush on her way there.

As Sakura speaks to herself saying, "Behind the waterfall, there is a small opening that leads to the lair of Sasuke." She carefully searches for the opening that was instructed to her.

"Ah! I found it!"

Sakura entered the cave that was said to lead to Sasuke. As she continue on advancing further, she then noticed that the wall looks more like an old prison walls unlike when she first entered, the cave looks like a normal cave. As Sakura continue on advancing, she arrived in a room with a forked path. Each path looks nothing different from the others making Sakura confused on which path to take. As Sakura wonders on which path to take, she hears a strange moaning of a man. Sakura then quickly grabs a kunai from her kunai holster and prepares herself for any attack from any direction. As she looked around the room, the moaning continues on and on. Sakura then notices, a boy sitting on the dark corner of the room. As she approaches the boy with caution, Sakura notices the silky-black hair of the boy. Thinking to herself, she says, "Is this him already? Is this for real or just another dream?"

Sakura's heart beats faster and faster as she takes slow but careful steps to get near the boy. As she moves closer and closer, she then thought of what she should do if what she feels is right. When she finally saw the boy's face, she felt a lot of indescribable feelings – sadness, relief, joy and much more. For her, finding out that the boy is definitely not Sasuke caused the most painful mixed emotions she has ever felt in her life.

Sakura kneeled down and asks the boy," What is with all that moaning? Do you need treatment? I'm a medical-nin. I might be able to help you."

The boy suddenly blushes as he replies, "Actually… I'm hungry. Heheh!"

"WHAT?! You scared me to death with all that moaning!"

"I'm very sorry but it was really hard to explore the first and the second path all by yourself. It took me a day to explore both pathways without any breaks and even without eating. Can you believe that the first two pathways lead to a corridor with lots of rooms? Unfortunately, I didn't find anything and when I was about to go to the last pathway, my stomach ached and I was not able to move on and then you came."

"I see. Sorry but these are all I've got." Sakura hands over two buns of bread to the boy and added, "By the way, who are you and why are you here?"

Right after swallowing, the boy answered, "Before anything else, thanks for the food. I'm Takeshi…Utsunomiya Takeshi. I'm a ninja from Kumo and I'm here to look for someone."

"Here, take this." Sakura hands over her water canteen and added,"Don't tell me you're looking for Uchiha Sasuke too."

Takeshi spits the water from his mouth and answers Sakura,"You're looking for him too?! What a coincidence! But unfortunately for you, I won't tell you why I'm looking for him."

"No, it's alright. If I'm not mistaken, you said earlier that you already went through the first two pathways but you found nothing, right? So it means that the path leading to Sasuke is the third one."

"He should be… Since, I'm finally finished eating, we better go now."

Takeshi stood up and ran towards the third pathway.

"Takeshi! Wait for me!" Sakura tries to catch up with Takeshi.

As they further ran through the strange corridor, they suddenly stopped because on the right and the left wall of the corridor, there lies a series of doors leading to different rooms.

"Sakura-chan, check out all the doors on the right side and I'll check the door on the left."

Sakura, then, suspiciously stares at Takeshi with such a serious face.

"Sa…Sakura, What's with that look on your face? We…better start checking out all these doors, it will take us forever to finish checking all of these." Said Takeshi while sweat drips from his face.

"Yeah, you're right… We better check the doors now." Sakura, then, runs off to carefully check the rooms, one by one while Takeshi started on checking the rooms too, one by one.

They continue on checking and checking each room until they found themselves just in front of an unusual patterned door which lies at the end of the corridor. The pattern inscribed on the door is so much different from the others. Even the engraved crest of a snake on the knob is very unusual.

As Sakura reaches for the door knob, she, then, reminiscences all the moments she had with Naruto, Saksuke, Kakashi and all the ninjas of Konoha and suddenly, tears came out continuously flows from her eyes as if it will be the last time that she will cry and she will live. Her tears didn't stop from flowing until Takeshi claps his hands in front of Sakura's face and said, "Snap out of it! You were totally spacing out."

Sakura answered, "I'm sorry." and when Sakura finally turned the knob of the door, she saw a man wearing a kage robe standing inside the large dark room and the man said, "Sakura, I've been waiting for you."

-----------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED-------------------------------------------------------

I haven't started on writing chapter 3 but I'll try my best to finish it as soon as possible..

Chapter 3:

Possible title: REVELATION (curious? just wait for the update, I won't give any spoilers.. heheh! but if you carefully read the chapter 2, you might see some things that would give you some hints of the possible "REVELATIONS" in the next chapter.. heheh!)

BTW, this is my 2nd fanfic, pls review so I can improve my fanfics... tnx:D


End file.
